steamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben 10
Ben 10 is a superhero film based on the Man of Action character of the same name. It is the first film in the Cartoonverse. The movie was written by Alan Rinehart. The film stars Finn Wolfhard as Ben Tennyson/Ben 10, Veronika Bonell as Gwen Tennyson, Harrison Ford as Max Tennyson, and Michael Keaton as the main antagonist, Dr. Animo. Additional voice acting is done by Steven Blum as Heatblast and Vilgax, Dee Bradley Baker as Wildmutt, Dave Fennoy as Diamondhead, and Vic Mignogna as XLR8. It is set to have three sequels: Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and Ben 10: Omniverse, effectively making it the only franchise (not including Protectors of Earth) to have four films. Each film in the Ben 10 saga is named after the four series in the original Ben 10 continuity. Plot At the beginning of his summer vacation with his cousin Gwen (Bonell) and grandfather Max (Ford), 10-year-old Ben Tennyson (Wolfhard) finds a device known as the Omnitrix. The device looks like a watch, but has the ability to transform the user into one of ten aliens. The aliens, as named by Ben, are Wildmutt (Baker), Four Arms, Grey Matter, Upgrade, XLR8 (Mignogna), Diamondhead (Fennoy), Ripjaws, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, and Heatblast (Blum). Shortly after this discovery, a city being visited by the Tennysons is overun by mutated animals, creations of Dr. Aloysius James Animo (Keaton). While dealing with Dr. Animo, the team also face off against alien robots who are under orders by Vilgax (Blum) to find the Omnitrix. A post credits scene reveals an injured Vilgax in a giant healing vat on his ship, vowing to return to Earth to claim the Omnitrix as his own. Cast *Finn Wolfhard as Ben Tennyson/Ben 10 and Upgrade **The titular character. Ben is a cocky, immature 10-year-old boy who finds the Omnitrix, arguably the most powerful device in the galaxy. Ben is quick to make rash decisions, often leading to unwanted results, such as unintentionally setting the forest on fire as Heatblast. **Upgrade is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Galvanic Mechamorph from the planet Galvan B. An incomplete transformation, Upgrade retains the voice of Ben's human form. Upgrade has the ability to merge with technology and enhance its powers. He can also shoot an optic beam from his eye. Finn Wolfhard only provides the voice for Upgrade. Upgrade only has a small cameo in the movie when the Omnitrix is transforming Ben through all his aliens. *Veronika Bonell as Gwen Tennyson **Ben's far more mature cousin. Gwen is much more methodical than her cousin, proving herself able to hold her own using what is around her without need of the Omnitrix. Despite her maturity, she still finds herself bickering with Ben. *Harrison Ford as Max Tennyson **Max is the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. Max is a retired plumber, which is revealed during the movie to actually be a reference to his life as a member of an elite group known as the Plumbers who are stationed throughout the galaxy to ward off intergalactic threats. *Michael Keaton as Dr. Aloysius James Animo **Dr. Animo is an animal scientist who was once well respected in the scientific community, but went insane when he was not given his "much deserved reward." Rather than putting his skills to good use, such as helping the medical field for animals, Dr. Animo uses his skills to mutate animals into horrific creatures that bend to his will. Dr. Animo was chosen as the main villain for the movie so as to prevent the use of Vilgax as the main antagonist immediately, and he was deemed iconic enough to take his place. *Steve Blum as Vilgax, Heatblast, and Ghostfreak **Vilgax is a Chimera Sui Generis from the planet Vilgaxia. He is a warlord known for easily taking down worlds. Max refers to him as "Vilgax, Conqueror of Ten Worlds," but implies he may have conquered many more than just ten. Vilgax is bent on retrieving the Omnitrix, but is almost killed in battle just above Earth when attempting to obtain it. Steve Blum only provides the voice for Vilgax. James Lemar provides the voice for Vilgax before he was injured. **Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet Pyros. He is also the first transformation Ben uses when he obtains the Omnitrix. Heatblast is capable of all kinds of pyrokinesis, including fire balls, fire beams, fire physiology, fire breath, and pyrokinetic flight. Steve Blum only provides the voice for Heatblast. **Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos. He possesses very stereotypical ghostly powers, including intangibility, invisibility, flight, and possession. He also has tentacles that come out of his body. Ben mentions being freaked out after transforming back into human. Steve Blum only provides the voice for Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak only has a small cameo in the movie when the Omnitrix is transforming Ben through all his aliens. *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildmutt and Stinkfly **Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Wildmutt has a naturally strong sense of smell and hearing, likely due to his lack of eyes. He also has sharp claws and projectile quills. Wildmutt's voice is comprised of roars and snarls, due to his native language being too complex for the Omnitrix to translate. Dee Bradley Baker only provides the voice for Wildmutt. **Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. As his name suggests, Stinkfly gives off an awful smell, usually able to ward off enemies. He can fly, use his tail as a stinger, and shoot either acidic or adhesive goop from his eyes and mouth. Dee Bradley Baker only provides the voice for Stinkfly. Stinkfly only has a small cameo in the movie when the Omnitrix is transforming Ben through all his aliens. *Dave Fennoy as Diamondhead **Diamondhead is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Petrosapien from the planet Petropia. His entire body is comprised of a highly durable, greenish-blue, crystalline substance. His hands can shapeshift, and he can shoot these crystals as projectiles. Dave Fennoy only provides the voice for Diamondhead. *Vic Mignogna as XLR8 **XLR8 is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Kineceleran from the planet Kinet. XLR8 is a Velociraptor-like alien with the ability to move at speeds up to 500 MPH. His speed also extends to his reflexes, mind, and healing. Vic Mignogna only provides the voice for XLR8. Additional voices include Richard McGonagle as Four Arms, Richard Horvitz as Grey Matter, and Alan Rinehart as Ripjaws, each of which only have speaking cameos within the film. Aliens Used *Heatblast (debut, 3x) *Wildmutt (debut, 3x) *Diamondhead (debut, 3x) *XLR8 (debut, 3x) *Stibkfly (debut) *Four Arms (debut) *Grey Matter (debut) *Ghostfreak (debut, 2x) *Upgrade (debut) *Ripjaws (debut) Allusions The following are a list of allusions to the original Ben 10 franchise. *The main four aliens used (Heatblast, Wildmutt, Diamondhead, XLR8) are the four aliens used in the first episode of Ben 10, And Then There Were 10. *The Omnitrix glitching and transforming Ben through all ten of his aliens is an event that happened in the episode Secrets, the season one finale of Ben 10. *After transforming back from Ghostfreak, Ben makes reference to it freaking him out. This is in reference to Ben always having this feeling after being Ghostfreak in the original series, before the alien escaped in the form of his DNA donor, Zs'Skayr. *One of the scientists mentions Animo had fused animals together. This is a reference to Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray. In that episode, Ben breaks the Omnitrix and begins transforming into fusions of his aliens. Dr. Animo gets hold of the missing piece, and fuses alien DNA with animal DNA.